Love Above All
by MidnightWater06
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix for Forks. Cullens will happen. Teacher/student. All Human, Stick with me. T for now. M for later. Read and review. E/B.


**Gravity- Sara Barellies**

**I do not own anything twilight. Teacher/Student. Edward/ Bella. I'm excited.**

* * *

><p>I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun against my skin and the warmth that radiated onto my face. I loved the brown and golden hues that shone across the desert colored horizon. I loved my Mother Renee and I even loved my step-dad Phil. But I shared a greater connection to the land than I had with them the whole time I had lived here. It was no shock to me three weeks ago when my mother sat down with me and began discussing what "our" future held. I guess truthfully I had brought up the idea of moving. But the meeting was my mother's idea. The meeting was ultimately about that she decided it would be better if I went to live with my father in a small town in Washington, while she and Phil traveled with his minor league baseball team. We had discussed a few years ago that she would stay in phoenix till I graduated from high school. It was her decision, one that I could live with so I didn't bother fighting her. But I wasn't blind or dumb.<p>

I could see every other week the lingered touches her and Phil shared in the front doorway as he left to go on the road to Albuquerque or Tuscan, or Las Vegas. The following days were always filled with her forcing a brave face for me. She never fooled me, but I would never tell her that. The second she looked away from me I could see the small creases of sadness that framed her dark brown eyes. I could see the slump in her shoulders, and the slight drag to her feet as she shuffled around our small house. She was unhappy, but she didn't want me to know. So I never brought it up. It was only a matter of time before she confided her unhappiness in me. That was always how it worked. Sometimes, she teased me that I was born middle-aged and that I act more like the mother in the awkward relationship we share. I would smile when she said it, but it always stung. Always. I don't think it ever occurred to her that I might need someone to comfort me, or be the mother. I think that is why I always kept people at arm's length.

Reading people had never been an issue for me, and Renee was no exception. I could be anything anyone needed me to be. But I was tired of it. Renee and I were close acquaintances, who shared a home at best. I loved her, but she never knew me. I was beginning to accept that no one ever would.

I was, in her words, "surprisingly pleasant" about going to live with my father. I knew my mother would be happy with Phil. I knew he would keep her fed, and make sure she had gas in her car. And I knew she would always be grateful, or at least I hoped she would. I never loved my high school in Phoenix. I fit in fine with a few girls here and there, but I never considered myself having great friends. Possibly Rebecca, and maybe Madisen, but both girls wished me goodbye at the end of my previous school year and I hadn't spoken to either of them since. I guess you could say that I wasn't exactly leaving behind a mob of friends.

Sitting out on my back porch, looking out at the swimming pool I was going to miss dearly, my eyes roamed over the beautiful clear sky, and the dry air whipped my chocolate brown hair away from my face and shoulders. I wouldn't miss my few friends, or even the high school I went to. I would miss Phoenix. This was my home. And I was leaving. I was seated on a rocking chair, my feet tucked on the bar beneath my seat as I rocked to a slow rhythm, trying to drink up the sun. I was watching a bee fly over the porch banister and begin attacking an old flower plant that my mother had attempted to keep alive, when I heard the screen door slam open. Phil leaned his head out with a toothy grin. I always thought Phil was decent looking. He had light dusty brown hair that curled right around his temples and fluffed in a swoop over his face in a comb over style. He was always tan and seemed to always have a smile on his face that accompanied his signature baseball cap. He had a medium build and slightly over 6 feet tall.

"Bella, the car's loaded. Renee wanted me to come get you, whenever you're ready. She didn't want to rush you…But you know your mother." Phil said in a gruff voice. He always sounded like a smoker. Something that contrasted directly with his appearance. But I nodded at his words. I knew this meant my mother had been nagging for at least an hour.

"I will meet you all in the car." I said and he nodded turning back inside. The squeak of the screen door comforted me as I headed over to catch it before it shut. I looked over my shoulder one last time and took a deep breath. It was painfully obvious to me that after I stepped through this door, everything was about to change. And it scared me.

I walked inside, whispering my silent farewells. It didn't take long for me to gather the remainder of my bags, I had one over my shoulder and my parka folded over my arms. My room looked the same. The pastel purple walls hadn't changed in 17 years. The artwork and posters had changed slightly, but not drastically. There was a worn out rug beneath my bed, and three bookshelves crammed full of my books from over the years. I could not refuse to touch my book collections even after my mother insisted I should leave them here, that I could always come back to them. But tucked away in my carry on were a few of my favorites, all five had bindings that were quickly coming unraveled, but I didn't mind. They were the only true friends I had, and so I was bringing them with me. I flicked off my light and pulled the door closed.

Renee was at my side in a moment; she reached over and touched my hand. I squeezed hers back and gave her a simple smile as we walked quietly to the car. The ride to the airport was uneventful. Phil sang along with the radio and tapped the steering wheel. They rolled down all the windows and I leaned against the stinging hot metal, just watching the scenery fly by, trying to soak in all of Phoenix that I could. When we reached the drop-off passenger section at Phoenix International Phil turned the car off and got out to help me with my bags. Renee nearly yanked me from the car with my seat belt on. I climbed out and she threw her arms around me tightly and repeated the same sentence for the millionth time.

"Bella, you don't have to go! You can finish high school online, just as a senior and travel with Phil and me….or I can stay…or I can figure somethi…" She said, her voice high and melodic. Meanwhile she was rubbing her hands through my hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes reaching around to give her a huge hug.

"Renee…I told you, I will be fine with Charlie. And I will see you at thanksgiving, you all are coming, remember? It will be fine. I promise." I say and as though it might appear she is trying to comfort me, it was truly me comforting her. My mother nodded at me her eyes happy despite the fact I was leaving.

"You are always welcome to come visit Bella, you know that." Phil said, He reached over and patted my shoulder before wrapping his arm around my mom, tugging her back to his side. I smiled to them both.

"I will. I promise I will. And mom I will call you when I get to wash…" She was already cutting me off with orders.

"Don't leave with anyone except for Charlie when you get off. And call home, do you need me to walk you through security?" I laughed and her posture relaxed.

"I will be fine. I promise. I love you…both." I added looking from Renee to Phil. Two people who loved me as a daughter, but two people who loved each other first. I reached for my rolling luggage and gave a final hug to both of them before I began the grueling process that they now call "airport security." It seemed more like torture to me.

Two hours, two bottles of water, and two snicker bars later I was aboard flight 235 to Seattle, Washington. I took my seat in 4C right next to a woman and her young son. He was sleeping in the seat next to me already and I hoped he wouldn't be much of an issue. His mother was quiet throughout the flight and despite the overly bitchy flight attendant, so was everyone else. The young boy eventually woke up and told me his name was Matthew. He flushed and hid behind his mother when I told him my name. I had taken out a sketch pad and was proceeding to draw an intricate sun. It was a simple doodle, but Matthew was very interested in it.

"Ms. Bella…What are you drawing?" He asked softly, his mother chided him but my face was tender towards the young boy. His curiosity seemed to outweigh his nerves.

"I'm drawing a picture of the sun. Would you like to draw also?" I asked him gently, pulling a piece of paper from the pad, and handing him a simple marker from my purse, His mother nodded and rested her head against the back of her chair, she was clearly exhausted. But I didn't mind playing with the young boy.

"…..when we are at school, she always tells me I'm the best artist she's ever seen. I drew her a pony. And I'm going to draw a moon, and stars, so you can draw the sun, and I draw the moon. And maybe then cows because they jump over the moon, and maybe you can draw a face on your sun…" he began blabbering, I laughed to him and he seemed thrilled at my reaction so he happily began drawing an oversized moon. The bitchy flight attendant walked by, bumping into my arm for the fourth time, and I winced. Matthew noticed and paused his drawing.

"Did she give you an owie?" He asked, kids were sometimes amazingly observant, something I seem to have forgotten. "Do you need my mommy to look at it? She always makes mine better…" He said and leaned over to look at my elbow and I shook my head my eyes warmly smiling at the small child. He seemed to have alleviated some of my previous stress from the day.

"My mom was always pretty good with my Ouchie's too. I always fall and scrape myself up; I'm not very balanced…" I said lifting my arms trying to give him an idea his eyes grew wide and nodded.

" It's alright Bella, I can balance for you and me…Melissa says that I'm the best balancer she has ever seen, sometimes at night she takes me for a walk to the park and there is a balance bean and we walk on it…well I walk and she holds me up. Sometimes just by my hands though...because I'm such a good balancer and then…." He was cut off by the sharp, loud, "DING DING" that signaled a message was about to be said aloud the large speaker overhead.

"_Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you again for flying SouthWest Airlines. I would like to announce that we have just begun our decent and we should be arriving in Seattle about 20 minutes, so if you would like to return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts, that would be greatly appreciated. Weather in Seattle is cloudy with light showers throughout the north eastern par…" _

My favorite- or least favorite- flight attendant droned on in a chipper voice. I took a deep breath and began packing up my bag again. I pushed my seat upright, and slid my tray into the locked position before gripping the seat for a bumpy landing. Matthew was giggling at the bumpiness and I smiled down at him, happy for the distraction.

"_DING DING. Ladies and Gentlemen please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop, and the captain has turned off the fastened seat belt sign before getting out of your seats. I would like to thank you again for flying with us today, and Welcome to Washington."_

I couldn't help the trickle of anxiety that slid up my back at her words. The words were simple and innocent, but the idea of spending the next 10 months in Forks, Washington hit me like a ton of bricks. This was not going to be a walk in the park. But little did I know, it would be the best decision I ever made.

After a quick flight connection from Seattle to Port Angeles. It was time to finally see my father. The smaller plane for the commute from Seattle was barely enough to be considered a plane, there were fifty seats or so, only about half filled. I was grateful, however, that this flight attendant seemed to have a nicer personality. I unclipped my seat belt easily and reached for my messenger bag, my parka still folded over my arms. I ran a hand through my long mahogany hair before walking down the small isle to the front of the plane.

"Thank you…Thank you….I'm glad sir….Enjoy Washington…Your most welcome…Thank you…Thank you…." The nice attendant was greeting everyone that left the plane; it put a smile on my face because I'm sure it would kill anyone to have that job. I nodded at her smile towards me before I began walking through the terminal to find baggage claim….C9….C9….Where the hell was C9?

I was too busy looking I hadn't even noticed my father calling my name.

"BELLA? Bells? Bella Swann?" He said getting closer, I immediately grinned widely. I headed over to him and smiled as he reached out and gave me a big one armed hug, his other arm reaching for my small carry on. It was awkward, but this was my father and I was used to it. He wasn't great at showing emotion

"Hey Dad." I said simply as I pulled back looking up at him. He was tall and dark. Dark eyes, dark hair that was cut short in "police" fashion I guess you could say. He had on dark navy pants, and a white polo shirt. His police jacket slung over his shoulders and I'm sure he left the job to come get me. "You look good..." I said he chuckled nervously shaking his head.

"So do you, Bella, Where are we headed?" He asked and I looked down to the information in my ticket once more.

"They said C9." He nodded and we walked over towards the baggage claim area. After finding the baggage claim area, it was definitely easier. There were only two, C9 and H4. _Welcome to the airport._ I thought to myself, snorting. My father looked at me with a side glace but didn't ask. We both definitely kept to ourselves.

He grabbed my bags as I pointed them out and we headed towards the parking garage. I was more surprised than I should have been to see the sight of the police cruiser, but I quickly changed the look on my face to something of a blank stare. Charlie opened up the passenger door for me after he loaded up my bags. I took this moment to call my mom, "I'm going to call Mom, okay?" I said as he joined me in the front seat. He nodded and began pulling out of the parking spot and beginning the long drive home.

I took out my small black Samsung phone. I was NOT caving to the iPhone. Now or ever. It took me a moment to scroll through my contacts before I pushed the call button and lifted the phone to my ear. Ring….Ring….Ring…Ring….

"Hello! You've reached Renee Dwyer, I'm sorry I am not available to take your call right now, but if you'd leave your name and number, I'll get back to you!" She ended on a cheery note and the sound comforted me.

"Hey Renee, it's me Bella. I just wanted to tell you that my plane landed safely and I am now with Charlie. I hope you get this soon. I will e-mail you when I get home cause I know that's easier….Alright, Bye Mom. Love you." I said simply before hanging up. My eyes turned to the window afterwards and Charlie reached down to the radio turning on an oldies radio station. He didn't sing like Phil did, but I could see him mouth the words out of the corner of my eye.

I let my eyes stray to the window, looking out all over. The sky was cloudy, but the sun peaked through. The lush green filled every inch. My hair was already beginning to take on the moisture and it saddened me a bit. I crossed my legs and watched the street signs roll bye. The sun was beginning to set, and I realized I hadn't eaten dinner yet, but I would just make something when we got home. Charlie seemed to feel he needed to force conversation.

"I got your room all set up at home, got you a full bed like you asked…."

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate that." I said smiling at him, his hands tightened on the steering wheel a bit, not overly comfortable in this situation.

"I also signed you up for school, Mrs. Cope is the receptionist in the front office and she said just to come in tomorrow morning and she should get you set up. Your mo…Renee" he quickly changed his speech. "Sent over a list of stuff she said you needed for school, it's all in your room on the desk…"

"Dad, you didn't have to do that, I have some old stuff to get me through…"

"I already did Bells." I nodded in thanks again, before I thought about it "Is there a bus route that comes by the house?" I asked, knowing without a doubt I did not want to ride with Chief Swan to school in the police cruiser.

"Actually, I kind of have a surprise for you…" He said and I looked at him curiously. Not sure what it could be. "I bought you a truck. It's nothing fancy, but it's reliable, and it will get you to and from school pretty well." He looked over at me, and my jaw dropped.

" Charl…Dad…thank you…." I said simply, he just nodded with a small smile on his face, reaching down and turning up the radio. This seemed to relax him a bit, I guess telling me was something he was afraid of.

It wasn't much longer before I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign and I knew we were close. First we passed the sporting goods store, and the small strip mall on the outskirts, then we passed the diner, and the middle school. The high school was next. On the opposite side of the road was the country club "The Lodge." If you wound your way to the town square there was a small courthouse, and a few kitchy-katch stores. The library and the hospital were just of the square. I felt us take the Silver Ridge exit, and enter into my father's neighborhood. The house we drove to was a small two story, two bedrooms, two bed house. But I wasn't looking at the house; I was looking at the Red truck in front of the house. It was slightly faded, but the cab was bulbous and it was so antique looking. It immediately made me feel better about tomorrow, and I already loved it.

"Well, here we are." Charlie said as he got out of the car. I grabbed my messenger bag and tossed it over a shoulder before I walked towards my new car. My hand lightly touching the handle, an emotion choked in my throat thinking of what my dad had done for me.

"Thanks again, Dad." I said as I walked over to help him with the bags. He wouldn't let me help much but I grabbed one of them and the small carry on duffle. We climbed the stairs and he let me inside. I was actually very surprised to smell something cooking in the oven. I set my bags down at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to investigate. I walked in and grabbed two mittens from the drawer nearest the oven. It took me a moment but finally I had retrieved the delicious looking squash casserole from the oven and placed it stove top. My dad had just finished taking my stuff upstairs and had reached the bottom.

"What is this, my father the chef?" I asked in complete disbelief.

" Naww. Bella, you know me better than that!" He howled, shaking his head, his eyes were bright and happy. "Sue Clearwater, you remember her right? I actually bought the truck from her brother. But she and I…are friends….and she knew you would be home later, but wanted you to have a warm meal. She came over and took care of that." He said, his eyes looked wide with hunger.

I nodded to the meal. Sue….Friend. Oh joy. I thought to myself, "That was very nice of her. Hopefully I will get a chance to thank her, in person." I said before grabbing plates and beginning to dish us both out a portion. My father happily took his. He was digging in, but I decided to pour myself a glass of milk, before beginning. I walked over to the table and sat down.

The meal was delicious, and by the contented grunts coming from my father after he finished his second helping. I'm sure he shared the feeling.

"Are you going to want some more?" I asked him curiously.

"Me? No, no, no." He said and so I stood up to begin clearing the dishes and such.

"Why don't you let me do that, you get to sleep. Tomorrow should be a pretty long day for you." He said and internal Bella groaned at that idea.

"I guess so. Thanks again, for everything."

"Sure Bells."

"Goodnight Dad."

"Night Bella, School starts at 8:30."

"Thanks for the reminder." My voice laced with sarcasm. He chuckled.

"Senior year is supposed to be a blast Bella." He added hopefully. To that I just nodded. I know senior year is supposed to be a blast. I just didn't want to get my hopes up.

My alarm sounded at 7:00 Am. It jolted me awake, but I quickly turned it off. I took a moment to look around my room. The walls were painted a pale yellow color. Everything reminded me of a baby's room except for the bed I currently slept on. It had a comfortable quilt on it that was my Granma swans. I remember it from visiting her house as a young girl. The room was light decorated with a calendar, and a few framed photos from my childhood. A fishing contest, my summer weeks here with Charlie had always been laid back and easy. Boring, but my father and I were very much alike. We didn't need to be entertained all the time.

There was a bookcase filled with some things here and there, but not overflowing like they were in phoenix. My desk housed the simple laptop computer and my back pack hung over the back of the chair sitting in front. I had packed it up last night with what I needed. The rest of the school supplies were housed in one of the drawers.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed before I walked to the upstairs bathroom. It was kind of nice having the second floor to myself. My father's room and bathroom were down stairs. I had the bedroom upstairs and a bathroom across the hallway. I stepped into the bathroom, setting my toiletries on the sink. It took me a moment to peel off my clothing because of the sticky weather. But, after I stepped into the shower it was all worth it. My shampoo lathered on my hands and I dipped my head back to run the soapy substance through my long locks. I took a deep breath.

If I was being honest I would have told you I was nervous. But I refused to think like that. I took extra time shaving my legs, and re conditioning my hair, knowing I might need the extra strength today. I shuffled around the small bathroom, trying to get ready. I took my time blow drying my hair, and I brushed it, but that was the best I could do. Looking at my reflection in the mirror reminded me how plain I really was. Brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin. For the second time that morning, I took another deep breath before leaving the bathroom.

It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to wear. But I decided because it was relatively warm here, 75 at best. I would wear a pair of khaki shorts that slid to mid-thigh. They were definitely modest, but I enjoyed the comfortable feel. Next, I grabbed a white camisole, and a navy shirt with short sleeves. It was a simple V-neck shirt, but it was also comfortable. I decided also, since it wasn't raining that I would just wear my dark navy keds. But I didn't want to tempt fate so I grabbed my black parka as well. I threw a simple black headband in my hair to keep the hair away from my face. I picked up my back pack and headed down stairs, taking the steps one at a time. Staying upright had never been my forte and I certainly didn't want to test it this morning. As soon as I bounded down the stairs, I realized it was a bit later than I hoped. So I grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar on my way out. My dad left me a note with my keys on it near the phone.

"This truck's not as fast as you're used to. Ease her into it. And be safe. I will be home around 6:00 don't worry about dinner, unless you want to. Love, Dad." There was a key ring, one car key and one house key, along with a silver key chain with "Swan" written on it. It was thoughtful; something my father was never known for. But this was extreme, it seemed he really wanted me to be here, really wanted me to be _happy _here.

I was surprised and touched, but I didn't dwell on it too much. As i was getting into the car, the heavy door creaked open, the rusted metal groaning at the effort. It shut easily, and to my surprise the car started up easily. It roared to life, but the hum against the bench seat beneath me reminded me something my grandfather would say, "They just don't make them how they used to."

I drove at a steady thirty-five mile an hour speed and I felt like I was pushing him to go along. I had to think of a name for this beast of a car. But the drive to Forks High was not a long one, and before long I had slid into the front parking lot, what I assumed was a teacher's parking lot and slid into a space. I checked my watch and realized, happily it was just before 8:10. I got out, tugging on my parka because it had begun to drizzle and made my way inside. My head down and my hair fluffing out of the front. I could hear laughter of students walking by, but no one paid me much mind as I entered the small office. The door swung open and a very tall burly man walked out holding the door for me. I mumbled a quick "Uhm…Thank you." Before stepping inside, blush covered my cheeks.

The woman at the front desk was in her mid-50's and had puffed up fake red hair. Her glasses looked straight out of an old fashioned movie, but her smile was warm as she helped a student with something. I waited politely before looking around the tight room. It was an awful orange color but it was warm and dry.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman sounded unsure and stole me from my thoughts.

" Uhm, Yes, my name is Isabella Swa…"

"OH! Isabella, your father came in the other day and told me all about your quick move from phoenix. I'm Mrs. Cope but your welcome to call me whatever you like….Hmm to get started….Well if you step over here, I can get you your schedule, and a map…Hmm let me highlight your classes for you, Blue will be morning classes and I will write the names of each teacher out…" She rattled on at a mile a minute.

"…..And here is a slip, I need you to get every teacher to sign today and bring it back to me after school. Student parking is near the cafeteria…" She pointed to a large building on the map and a grey area beside it. "Do you need anything else? If you do, feel free to holler." She smiled cheekily, her hair bouncing around in curls on her head. I might have laughed, but I hardly thought it was appropriate.

"No, I think you have it covered it all Mrs. Cope. Thank you."

"Sure dear. I do hope you enjoy it here; your father was so thrilled to tell everyone you were coming back. It's been quite the gossip around here lately…" She said and I blushed on que, I was hardly a good reason to cause gossip.

"Go on Dear, Class should be starting soon." I nodded and thanked her again before leaving the front office. I pulled the hood back up on my parka before making my way out to what I now know as staff parking. The cars were nicer than mine, but a specific silver grey Volvo seemed the sportiest and nicest of the bunch. A large jeep was also present that looked nice, but that was all that really stood out. I got out of the parking lot without attracting too much attention, and joined the line of cars headed towards student parking.

I cut the engine as soon as I pulled into a parking space. But I wasn't quick to jump out. I spent some extra time looking over the map before feeling confident enough to travel to my first class, literature. I could practically feel the eyes burning into me as I walked towards my first class, but my long black parka seemed to be the norm. I walked into Mr. Walker's class and handed him a slip. He was an elderly man with a grave voice. He signed my slip right away while I turned to the wall of hooks, hanging up my parka, before turning back to the man.

"Welcome to class. Did you have any assigned reading over the summer?" He handed me a list of things that were supposed to be read over the summer. 1984. Wuthering Heights. Canterbury Tales.

I shook my head, " No sir, but I have read both wuthering heights and Canterbury Tales. It won't take me long to read 1984." He nodded.

"That's good; I was planning on doing Canterbury this week. Then 1984 next week, I want to spend this first trimester of this class focusing more on wuthering heights. Do you think you could have it read by next, Friday for a test?"

"Yes Sir, that shouldn't be an issue." I assured him, I could probably have it read by tomorrow, but he didn't need to know that.

"Thank you. Welcome to my class Isabella." He gestured to the class that had now filled in after me. I walked to an open seat about halfway down the line of rows, near the window. I had barely sat down before the boy in front of me turned around. He had braces on his teeth, and slight acny with shaggy black hair.

"Isabella Swan, I presume?" He said in a clearly nerdy voice. The girl beside me turned to look at me, she had long curly brown hair, and both of them had smiles on their face.

"Yes, that's me. But please, I prefer Bella." I said to them both, the girl leaned over and smiled.

"I'm Jessica Stanley."

"Eric." The boy said simply grinning. "I'm the eyes and ears of this pla…" A cough from Mr. Walker stopped Eric in the middle of introductions. He passed out the syllabus and my eyes scanned over the page as he talked. Jessica was basically snoring beside me, but halfway through class Mr. Walker told us to get to know the peer's around us.

" Sooo…Where did you come from? Your Chief Swan's daughter right?" she asked and popped her gum. The boy in front of her turned to look at us also, he had long blond hair. He looked like a much smaller version of Brad Pitt, except without the sex appeal. He grinned when he looked at me.

"I came from Phoenix, Arizona. And yeah, Charlie swan is my dad." The boy in front of Jessica reached a hand out to me.

"Mike, Mike Newton." He said and I shook his hand. I could see the look of discomfort on Jessica's face when he touched me, so I immediately retracted my hand. She smiled at the gesture.

"Bella Swan. It's great to meet you all." I said taking a moment to commit their names to memory. Eric. Eric. Eric. Jessica. Jessica. Jessica. Mike. Mike. Mike. Eric. Mike. Jessica. Okay, I think I got it.

"You should sit at lunch with us." She gestured to mike, putting her hand on his shoulder, I could see her looking to him, but Mike was looking straight at me, not even acknowledging her.

"That would be great Bella. Say…What is your next class? "He was completely ignoring her, and it made me anxious. I took extra time to look for my schedule in the front of my spiral.

" Uhm. I have Coach Bronson for History, room P105." Eric jumped in immediately.

"I'm going to Building M, it's right next to it. I would love to walk you." I could hear the hope in his voice. So I nodded with a smile.

"Thank you so much Eric, That would be great." The bell rang just after I said that and we all stood up to leave. I grabbed my coat and slug it over my arm again. The rain had let up since we were in class and the sun had begun to peak out of the clouds.

"I'm on the newspaper you know, and if you would like to join I'm sure I could talk to Maria. It would be completely fine I'm sure. If you know…you are into that kind of stuff. But if you're not...that's cool too." He seemed to be very nervous, and it was making the walk very awkward. I suddenly felt bad I had allowed him to walk me to class. I was trying to concentrate on the conversation and I hadn't noticed where I was walking. I accidently took one step on the side of the concrete that was raised two or three inches from the squishy grass below, my ankle gave out to the uneven step and my foot fell to the concrete, but my body swayed towards the grass. _Clumsy Bella_. I thought to myself

I let out a soft gasp knowing the fall was coming. It was embarrassing and my cheeks flamed up before I even hit the grass. Or so I thought, I didn't even feel the grass. I felt two iron arms slide around me to catch me from my fall. I was momentarily dazed by what just might have happened, or did happen. But I opened my eyes, I fell on the face of one of the most handsome men I had ever seen in my life.

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay…" The handsome man looked over at someone before down to me, "…Bella?" He asked questioning before I finally realized I should be acknowledging this. I nodded to this strange man. His forehead creased in concern. I nodded,

"Yes, Yes, I'm okay…" I said my eyes searching his face. He had curly brown hair that framed his face, but he was wearing a tight white athletic polo shirt with a Nike swipe over his chest. His arms were wide and his shoulders rippled in muscles and he lifted me up completely and steadily to the ground. He chuckled and then smiled, his teeth were big and white, but his dimples. Oh my god, his dimples. He was so handsome. And I knew I had to be as ripe red as a tomato.

"Be careful next time." He said as he steadied me before walking away and towards a different building, holding doors open for the women as he went. I hadn't noticed how huge he truly was until he walked away. He had to be at least 6'5 and over 250 pounds of what was seemingly all muscle. I blinked away the images of that man.

"Bella are you okay?" Eric was in front of my face in moments before we began walking, looking at my feet and ankles nodding. Keds were usually a really solid choice, I guess not today.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But…who was that?" I asked looking to Eric as he opened the door for me.

"Coach McCarty, But everyone calls him Emmett or coach E. He's the head football coach but he teaches gym a few blocks." He says nonchalantly. "Well, I have to get to class; hopefully I will see you at lunch?" I just nodded at him before turning towards my history class. I took a deep breath to myself before looking at my schedule again. Literature. History. Computer Applications. Lunch. Biology. P.E. there he was. Block number five. _Emmett McCarty._

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. I will tell you this is going to be a teacher-student EdwardBella story. But I think Emmett McCarty is Super-hot. So-So does my Bella._

_Any guesses on which subject Edward teaches? Read and Review. Thanks for reading.  
><em>


End file.
